Snugness
by Vienely
Summary: Having a life like a Cinderella story is bad enough. But to make it worst, I am the stepsister...UPDATED AT LAST!
1. Monday Morning

**Disclaimer: **I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it. However, I do own the line of the poem, but you'll see it later on.

**Author's Note: **Hello and welcome to my fic. This is my first doing of CCS, so be kind. I used to write ManKin but wanted to do this fic badly. Anyway, this fic actually rated M on the later chapters but for the beginnings, there is no 'actual action'.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 1: Monday Morning**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura's POV

Every morning I had a habit to touch the mirror which hanging on the wall in my room. I didn't know how it started, neither I knew why I started it. But I knew that it had been gone for so long, maybe since the death of my mom and brother. When I looked at the reflection of myself, I searched for something there. I looked for an answer, yet I had forgotten what the question was. And then, right before I went downstairs, I would have wished that I could remember the question eventually, yes, eventually…

Normal POV

Sonomi was preparing breakfast when Sakura went down the stairs. She smiled at her and greeted. "Good morning, Sakura-chan," she said. "Let's have breakfast together." Sakura didn't even turn her head. She walked silently to the front door. "Ah, Sakura-chan, please come home tonight," Sonomi again tried to ask her. "Today's dinner will be omelet rice that you like." As if Sakura didn't hear anything, she just walked out of the house and left Sonomi behind.

The homeroom started. While the teacher explained Biology, Sakura was daydreaming all along, not hearing any word the teacher was saying. She always dreaming about other life she might have had if she hadn't been born as Kinomoto Sakura. Sometimes, she wished that she had been a happy 17 years-old girl born in a lovable family. Other time, she wished that she had been a princess of a country and she had had this nice and handsome guy always stayed by her side. And so many thoughts had come to her little head. However, they were always stopped by nearly-same line," Kinomoto, if you don't wanna listen to my lesson, please go outside!" And she always did the same; she went outside and took a walk to the schoolyard.

There, she searched for a spot where no teacher could see her. She discovered a nice-looking spot then laid her back there. The sky looked so clear with no sign of rain. The sun was warm and the wind was breezy that Sakura found herself rather sleepy. Looks like I'll skip today's lesson, as usual, she thought. Her eyelids soon closed. That's when she heard the bushes rustled. Worrying that it would be a teacher, she opened her eyes and sat up quickly. But it wasn't a teacher at all.

"You?" she inquired. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same question, Sakura," Syaoran said with a smile.

"Don't smile at me. I really hate it when you do that," Sakura stood up, cleaning the front of her uniform skirt.

"Where are you going?"

He caught her wrist but she jerked it off. "None of your business. And don't you dare touching me again! I'm gonna kill you for sure!" her tone was sarcastic. Sakura, grumbling as her best spot was taken, headed back to the school building. Li Syaoran just watched her aloof. What a girl, thought him. He smiled once again and rested his back comfortably.

Syaoran and Sakura once had been neighbors. But Syaoran had moved away with his mother and four sisters. Instead of the distance of their houses, they still went to the same school. So there was no difference for them. Sakura didn't like Syaoran, but she didn't hate him either. And Sakura often relied on Syaoran when she had problems. Syaoran cared for Sakura, but he didn't have other feelings instead of it. Their relationship never went less or beyond friends. Like a straight line, they had no special feelings to each other. And the line would always be straight, at least for now.

"Kinomoto," the school doctor woke Sakura up. "It's lunch time already. Do you feel any better? You have to eat lunch to gain your strength. This is the sixth time you fainted because of anemia." She rubbed her eyes and sleepy replied, "Yes, ma'am." She knew it's the time for her to leave school.

Sakura went back to her class to get her schoolbag. When she entered, her classmates were all eating their lunch and talking to each other. One or two persons caught a glimpse of who's coming but then continued their talks. To be honest, no one considered Sakura as friend, cos Sakura didn't either. She didn't care about school. In fact, she hated school. But she kept coming to school because it's much better than being at home. Home was like one hell on the earth. There was no place worst than that.

After putting her stuffs in the schoolbag, she walked away. Sakura took the way to the back door of the building but unfortunately marked by Syaoran. "Sakura!" he yelled from behind. She just ignored him. "Hey, wait up! Sakura!" she heard him protested. Sakura's vain popped out. "What?" she turned around, icy look on her face. But that look abruptly changed to anger when she saw who's following Syaoran. Her stepsister.

"Sakura nee-san," Tomoyo asked worriedly. "Why are you going home early again? Is it because your anemia?" Her beautiful long silky hair followed her movement.

"Oh please don't bother me, my _lovely_ sister," she said in a cynical tone that Tomoyo failed to catch. "I'm not worthy enough to be worried by someone as special as you."

"Don't say that, nee-san, you are so important to me," Tomoyo frowned. "Are you okay on your own? Want me to accompany you?"

What! I just can't stand her! Sakura's thought said. How could someone as lousy, bitchy, stupid idiot as her enter my life! And why it has to be MY life! Sakura gritted her teeth, trying to suppress her wanting to bitchslap her. She turned around so fast and ran along the corridor.

"Saku-!" Syaoran stopped. He knew that chasing her would be useless. Well, let's just hope she'll appear this night, his mind said as he mentally sighed. He then noticed the sad expression of Tomoyo and patted her head lightly.

"It's okay. She'll understand it one day," said him.

Tomoyo nodded and whispered slowly, "I really hope she will."

Having left the school, Sakura was now running on the street of Tomoeda town. Her breath became faster and she felt really tired. She halted in front of the cake shop to catch some breath. Out of the blue, her tears began to fall. I hate that bitch! Her pained heart screamed. I hate Dad! I hate Sonomi! I hate this world! Oh God, what have I done to deserve this? Turning her back, she confronted the shop window. She could see her appearance. Her auburn hair was now messy; her emerald eyes filled with tears and her nose was red. She bit her nether lip. "How ugly I am…"she huskily whispered. Then, Sakura cried again.

Sakura's POV

I wanted to search for the answer of my question. I wanted to search every question I needed to answer. But how come I knew it by myself? If there's nobody who wanted my answer, should I still search for it? I guessed I should, I needed it for myself. But I couldn't reach it alone. Would there be anyone out there wanted to help me out?

But all I could do right now was crying. At least it lessened my pain…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep, that's the first chapter. You like it? Please review and I accept all your critics gladly as long as it's not too –uh- spicy. Thank you. B-C 06/06/2005


	2. Nighty Night

**Disclaimer: **I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note: **At last, the second chapter! Thank you for all of the readers and reviewers. I really appreciate your comments. Here are the replies:

just me: Confessions of an ugly stepsister? Err…nope, not really.

Black Wolf Chics: Here you go!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 2: Nighty Night**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Syaoran looked at the watch on his wrist. It indicated seven already. Time to go, he thought as he put on a shirt over his green T-shirt. When Syaoran had entered high school, his mother had given him an apartment room. He had requested it actually. He then locked the door and walked calmly.

The auburn-haired girl was laying her back on the wall close to the bar. She usually went in, but today she didn't feel to. Besides, she was still in her uniform. She even had to stand rather far from the bar entrance incase one of her teachers came and saw her there. Sakura didn't want any trouble, at least not now.

Then a car horned, calling for her. Sakura put on her most seductive smile and walked sexily towards the silver G6 car, swaying her butt in every step she made. Closer, she could see the driver was a man in his late 20s. He looks kinda cool, Sakura assumed. "A schoolgirl, huh?" the man smirked. "Want me to teach you, baby?" Ugh, lame, she added. But I love his car. "How much can you pay me?" Sakura said in a low sexy voice. It always worked on her customers. "As much as the fun I can give you," he raised one of his eyebrows teasingly. "So whaddya say?" Sakura softly giggled at the answer. "Oka-"

"Ah, I'm truly sorry, Sir, but she's taken," a hand suddenly grasped her right wrist and pulled her away, leaving the surprised driver behind.

"Syao-! Whadda-! Why are you always interrupting my job!" she yanked his hand off but failed, as Syaoran didn't give her any chance. Instead, the grasp tightened. It hurt Sakura and made her speechless. She sighed.

"Syaoran, let me go. I won't run away again," stated her.

No reaction.

"You're hurting me," she added. "Syaoran."

Syaoran said nothing, but his grip loosened and his hand crept down from her wrist to her hand. "Syao-" "I won't release your hand until we arrive at my apartment. Got that?" he cut her. Sakura grumbled, but couldn't say anything.

"You'll stay here again tonight?" he asked as they entered the room. Sakura was taking off her shoes. "Of course. Every night I'll stay here. I told you before, right?" said her. "Oh, but tomorrow I won't. Dad's home." "I see," he opened the small refrigerator then reached for a soft drink. "I had the bath ready; you can take it first. Bring any clothes?" "Nope," she shook her head, taking out a pink colored pouch from her schoolbag. "But I have my underwear." "Okay, I'll lend you my shirt," Syaoran drank the content till it's half-empty. "Wanna eat?" "Yeah, I am deadly hungry," she answered before opened the bathroom door.

"Right. Cup noodles. Is that what you serve to your guest?" mocked her. Sakura was drying water off her hair with a towel. She had put on Syaoran's plain T-shirt. Apparently, the shirt wasn't long enough to cover half of her thighs, but both Sakura and Syaoran didn't make a big deal of it. "For my guest, no. But for you, yes," he answered, smiling as always. "Don't smile at me! And what do you mean by that!" Sakura clutched the towel in her hand firmly. Syaoran laughed at her reaction, "Hey, chill. You really are bad tempered. Here, have some tea." Sakura swallowed the warm green liquid and she felt better. "Say, Syaoran," she said. "May I use your laptop? I need to search something." "Sure," he nodded then lifted up his eyebrow jokingly. "But don't search for something naughty, 'k?" "Like the hell I will!"

Syaoran walked out of the bathroom just to find Sakura still using his computer. "Get what you want?" he sat down beside her who was lying on her stomach, legs up on the air. "Naah…I thought the poem's still in this forum…but it has been deleted already," she then turned the connection off. "Guess I'll have to check again another time." "Wait. Did you just say 'poem'?" Sakura heard his chuckle. "Oh, fuck it. Is it that weird for me to search a poem?" she glared at Syaoran whose laughter became audible.

"You said that," he grinned.

"That's it. You're dead!"

Sakura chased him around the room. Accidentally, Syaoran's foot tripped on the tatami and made him fall on his back. Sakura joined him too, as she was now right on top of him. Sitting on his stomach, she gave him hard punches to his face, but Syaoran cleverly dodged them. And this made her resentful. Sakura frowned deeper then stood up. "I hate you!" she gave him the finger. However, Syaoran merely looked up and smirked naughtily, "Nice view, Sakura." Her cheeks blushed. "You pervert!" this time, the slap landed right on him.

"Ouch, that hurts! What was that for anyway? It's not even turning me on a bit…" he complained, rubbing his left cheek.

"Shut the hell up, you filthy pervert! How dare you said that to me!" Sakura was going to lay another punch but stopped by Syaoran's hand seizing her. It was when she realized what position exactly they were in.

"…I'm going to bed," Sakura pulled back her hand with force. Syaoran quietly sighed a relief as she got up. He did feel awkward when he had her on top. But, naah, she's my friend, nothing more, objected him. Yep, just friend. Syaoran pulled his futon out of the oshi ire and spread it out. He then turned off the light while Sakura slid in the futon. Syaoran followed by lying next to her and saying good night. They were turning backs against each other.

Sakura's eyes couldn't stay closed though. Instead, she called his name. "Syaoran," she said. "Hmm?" he huskily replied. Seemed that he had fallen asleep a little. "Am I really that ugly?" It was such a stupid question! she mentally kicked herself. Sakura slowly faced his back, feeling unusually embarrassed

To her surprise, Syaoran turned around and now they were facing each other. "Who said that to you?" he asked. "Just my self-thought…" she looked down with a sad face. "The reflection of me said it all. I tried to protect my inner self by saying it was just my imagination, but then the mirror broke it all. And the fact that she…" Sakura ceased. This caused Syaoran to inquire, "What?"

"…No, forget it," she shook her head. "I was talking nonsense. Good night, Syaoran." She then backed him again. Syaoran sighed.

"Sakura," he uttered gently. "You're not ugly, you're so beautiful. You have to have a faith in yourself. Until then, I will always tell you every time you think you're ugly, that you are truly beautiful…"

Silence remained between them. And then, a soft whisper came from Sakura. "Thank you," was all that she said. But it's enough to make Syaoran smiled gladly.

"Good night, Sakura."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

There goes the second chapter. Not much to tell, eh? What will come next? To tell you the truth, I don't know either. Hope I'll figure it out somehow (stop the throwing!). B-C 09/06/05


	3. Dazzling Day

**Disclaimer: **I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note: **I didn't know ideas would come just like that, cos last night I got these ideas abruptly. They just came like that! Scary, eh? But thanks to those I could continue this story. Oh, and here is my reply:

Black Wolf Chics: Most likely. I'll make them help each other certainly and about will they be together, it's yet a secret. (I mean, I can't just say yes or no right now, can I?) Also, I want to thank you for you are the one who always support me. Thanks!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 3: Dazzling Day**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Four thirty in the morning, the alarm clock shouted. Li Syaoran gradually opened his amber eyes to stop it. It's not a surprise to find a girl wrapped closely in his both arms. He even could sense her breath against his neck and her scent was so sweet that he wanted to breathe it in always. But then, conscience hit him hard in the head. He straightly shook those thoughts away.

"Sakura," he wakened her by whispering in her ear. "Sakura, it's time. Wake up." He saw her eyebrows twitched then her eyelids slowly revealed those emeralds inside.

"Hmm…already?" she moaned, rubbing her eyes, the T-shirt collar fell from one of her shoulders. Syaoran smiled at her, "Go wash your face. It looks terrible."

"Shaddup…" Sakura walked weakly to the bathroom.

"Thanks for the stay. I'll pay you back later," she broadly smiled. They were standing near the big tree beside Sakura's window. It was yet too early, the sun's still hiding in its nest. Their faces were red as the wind blew its coldness on earth. Syaoran patted her head lightly, "It's no need. Be careful when you climb the tree."

"I will," she waved goodbye. "See you at school!"

"Ah, Sakura?"

She stopped her pace. "Yea?"

Syaoran took a step forward then kissed her on the cheek. "I wish you happiness," he murmured. Sighing, she slightly touched her cheek. Then, she gave him the most enchanting smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Syaoran."

Sakura's POV

Here I stood again, right in front of the mirror. But now, I felt like I knew something about the question. And funnily I recognized it from my own line. I knew the poem included one word: mirror. But what's wrong with mirror? I didn't know it yet but I would find it out somehow. Well, I did hope so.

I then looked at the mirror. What's next? Wait, my thought said. Look at…mirror…No, that's not it. But it must be something connected with mirror. "What? What?" I unintentionally touched it. The cold glass shuddered my fingertips, and also my memory. Touch…the mirror…that's it! 'Touch the mirror!' I hit my forehead. That's the line! Exactly the line!

"Touch the mirror…and then?" my mouth whispered on its own, trying to remember the rest of the poem, but soon failed. Well, there's always tomorrow. I sighed and put on my other uniform. I got two spares of it anyway.

Normal POV

"Good morning, Sakura."

Sakura bowed politely to the man who was reading the morning paper, "Good morning, Dad." Sonomi put a plate of a sunny-side up while Sakura sat down on her chair, "Morning, Sakura-chan." "Good morning," she answered plainly.

"Sakura nee-san, good morning," Tomoyo appeared in the doorway.

She was so happy. She knew this was the only time Sakura would come down for breakfast, when Fujitaka at home. On the contrary, Sakura only nodded a little without turning her head to Tomoyo, "Morning."

Fujitaka sipped his black coffee. "How's school, you two?"

Tomoyo bit her toast, "School's great! Yesterday, Rika asked us to taste her new recipe. It was really good, actually, but then Yamazaki came in and jabbered about this and that. And in the end, Chiharu who tried to shut his mouth beat him senseless."

Everyone laughed at her story, except Sakura. She quietly finished her breakfast.

"How's yours, Sakura?" Fujitaka inquired. "Was your day fun yesterday?"

"Yes, Dad," she drank the tea.

"Well, I hope it'll fun too today," he smiled at her.

"Yes, Dad," Sakura got up and went to the front door

"Be careful on your way, honey."

"Yes, Dad."

When Sakura arrived at school, she hurriedly rushed to the bathroom. "Ugh…" she threw her breakfast up. Shit, I hate it when Dad's home! she thought as she rinsed her mouth clean. What junks! She let out a groan when she found no hankie in her pocket. Oh dammit, I hate this day!

Unexpectedly, a hand holding a hankie welcomed her outside the toilet. "Vomit again, Sakura-chan? Here, use this," a man's voice offered her. Sakura startled, seeing who it really was, since she thought the owner of the hand was her childhood friend, Syaoran. But no, it was not him.

"Hi-Hi-Hiragizawa-kun!"

Eriol chuckled, suspecting her in nervousness. Sakura's cheeks altered to an interesting shade of red. She accepted the hankie, which Eriol gave him with a kind smile on his face. To her, it's the smile that only belonged to one person. And the person was Hiragizawa Eriol, the owner of a pair of the bluest eyes she loved most. His hair looked gorgeous, adding a plus point to his appearance. But what had melted Sakura's heart for sure was his kindness to others. He perhaps was the only person, other than Syaoran, that ever greeted her in a friendly way at school. Furthermore, he knew about Sakura's problem with her family, although she hadn't told him about her true feelings against her family members.

They were walking together along the school corridor, heading to their class. Sakura was oddly quiet. She just couldn't look up to see him at face. "Sakura-chan, are you all right?" he asked, worry emerged on his eyes.

"Y-Yes, I am fine, Hi-Hiragizawa-kun," she said shyly, "A-are you okay yourself? I heard you were sick yesterday."

"Aa, but I'm alright now," then he added. "Must be because I've seen your face today."

Sakura blushed even deeply. In truth, she was really happy to meet him. Eriol was so gentle to her and he's quiet mature in his age. That caused Sakura to like him, maybe more than just friend. But now, she only wanted their relationship stayed like this.

"Ah," they heard the bell rang. "It's time. Come on, Sakura."

She at first confused to deal with Eriol's hand that was stretched out for her. But Sakura then smiled and clutched it jolly.

"Okay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

This is just my style. Slow and, like my friend said, bring the readers to go through the story without rushing it. And sometimes make the readers as if they were the main character of it. I hope you all don't mind bout my slow pace. B-C 15/06/05


	4. Another Afternoon

**Disclaimer**: I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note**: Sorry! It's like a year and more since I started this fic and no continuity until this one! I am truly sorry, people! Hope I can write this on until it's finished.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 4: Another Afternoon**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Li Syaoran smiled as he watched from the distance two persons happily holding hands together. Sakura looked very excited and Eriol too. That boy seems smiling a lot, thought Syaoran as he chuckled lightly. Good choice, Sakura. I hope you're happy with him.

But then, he heaved a heavy sigh. He should spend more time with his own girlfriend instead of thinking about Sakura all the time. Ayaka was a nice girl. She didn't mind Sakura spent nights in his place. She even encouraged him to be nice to Sakura and to help her always. Yes. Ayaka was such a really nice girl. Syaoran missed her. That's why he mailed Ayaka, saying that he wanted to meet her after school. It was bad enough that they went to different schools.

Blushes hadn't left Sakura's cheeks even after they were inside the class. She stole some glances at Eriol, who was sitting three desks from her. Eriol might not realize Sakura's doing, but unexpectedly Syaoran did. He kicked her chair from behind. It was not too hard, but enough to make her turned head.

"What?" she retorted.

"How long have you been out with that Hiragizawa guy, huh?" Syaoran smirked. He liked to pull a prank with her.

"Stop that, you idiot," her voice was angry, yet Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"Is it really hard to tell your best friend about it?"

"Hey! Since when you be my best friend?" she snapped. "And stay out of this, dumb ass. This is not even your fucking business! Got that?"

"Whoa," Syaoran raised his both hands in surrender. "Whatever you say, my queen. Your wish is my command." Laughter still consumed him however.

"I said stop that!"

"Is there any problem, Kinomoto? Li?" the teacher silenced both of them. It was Syaoran who replied. "No, Sir," he weakly smiled. "Sorry." Sakura had nothing to say. She preferred to stay calm as if nothing happened.

"Okay, class. Here's your result of last week's exam. And I'm honestly disappointed with it," the teacher said as he pulled a stack of paper out. Kids were all yelling in frustration. "I do hope the next exam will be better. Arisaka, 57." The teacher called their names one by one.

"Hiragizawa, 90." All the students were impressed. They were all silenced and stared at the black haired boy. "Hiragizawa is the only one in this class who gets an appropriate score. You really have to learn more from him," the teacher congratulated Eriol. He gave the teacher his thanks with a smile plastered on his face. Sakura adored him even more.

"Kinomoto, 24." Sakura groaned. Damn, she had the lowest score of the class! Great, what's next? Sakura walked to the front, slightly blushing since Eriol had heard her silly result. "Ouch!" she yelped as the teacher hit her with her own paper. "Study more," he said then continued calling the other students. Sakura frowned. It was not her fault that she was so horrible in Math!

"Li, 60." Syaoran got up and received the paper. "What's wrong, Li? Your score went down drastically," the teacher inquired. Syaoran just raised his shoulders in a casual way. "Kinda sick back then, Sir. I'll do my best in the next one." The teacher nodded, fully concerned. "I really hope you will," he said.

While he was walking back to his seat, he caught Takeshi's stare at him. Syaoran pretended he didn't notice. He knew exactly what that stare meant, yet Syaoran chose to act a fool. The least thing he needed now was a trouble.

"Yamazaki, 75." Takeshi stood up quite gracefully. "Good going, Yamazaki," praised the teacher. "Thank you, Sir," he answered with a grin. Takeshi mockingly smiled at Syaoran. However, Syaoran ignored him. Instead, he talked to Sakura.

"You're so lame," Syaoran said.

"Don't start," Sakura gave him a glare, warning him of his words.

"I didn't mean to tease you," he defended. "You're really bad, you know? If it continues like this, you won't survive in this subject, Sakura. I mean it."

"Well?" still, she didn't like the way he said it. "You have any idea, Smarty?"

"Oh yeah, a really good one," Syaoran smirked. "How about I teach you Math? You always sleep in my place though. I can use those times to give you lessons. How's that sound?"

"Oh! Oh, well. Hmm, how's that sound? Wait, let me think…" Sakura cupped her chin with her fingers, acted as if she was thinking something. "Oh, I have thought bout it! And guess what, Smarty, I got one important question for you."

"Sakura…"

"Are you out of your fucking mind? Cos I can't imagine you tutor me, moreover in Math. I'm so sorry, but I have a lot of things to do rather than sitting in front of you, listening to your stupid blabbering of a stupid subject in your stupid apartment, Mr. Li."

"Sakura, I'm serious."

"And so am I," Sakura smiled. "Let's just stop this talking, okay? I've had enough."

"Then pray a lot more, Kinomoto. It's the best you can do since you've turned down my kind offer," he sighed.

"Excuse me?" she was about to lose her temper again when, once again, the teacher yelled at them. After that, they were sent out of the class.

* * *

Sakura was picking up her things and throwing them all in her bag when Syaoran came close to her desk.

"It's very rare seeing you in the class after school. You were always going home before the bell rang. What happen today?" Syaoran asked.

"You don't wanna know," Sakura sarcastically laughed. They walked together to the front gate. As they took first steps on the school yard, the cold wind blew. Syaoran looked up and decided that it was going to rain. He better left pretty soon. He didn't want to catch a cold later.

"Well, I'll see you tonight. Before that, don't go to any dangerous place like last night. You promise?"

"Heck, why do you even care? I'm free to go anywhere I want," she bluntly replied. Bad answer for her because at this, Syaoran snapped and seized her arm hardly. She groaned from the pain.

"I am not kidding here, Kinomoto," he whispered right into her ear, a one sharp whisper. "I may not always be there for you. If something does happen, it's your own fault. And I don't want you to regret about it. Do I make myself clear?"

His whisper unexpectedly became softer. It made her ear tingling. "Promise me you won't go there again tonight." Her heart beat faster than usual. She almost could sense his tongue caught her earlobe. His breath tickled her, sending odd shivers down her spine.

"Sakura…"

"O-Okay! Whatever!" she pushed him away. Oh God, what was that?! She took seconds to stabilize her breathing. Relax, that was nothing, she said to herself. He was just accidentally too close to you. Hell, she wouldn't let this kind of thing happen again!

Syaoran also needed to calm his heartbeat down. What was he thinking? She's your goddamn friend, idiot! He weirdly got angry. Besides, you already have a girl! Ayaka. He mentally slapped himself. Ayaka was waiting for him!

"Gotta go now," he tried to stay cool. "Ayaka's waiting. See you, Sakura!"

She couldn't say a word, so she just nodded. The previous incident was still played in her mind, over and over again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh…another hint of SxS heheh Relax guys, I'm playing really slow here and for that thanks for keeping up with this story. What will come next? I wonder…evil grins Jut keep on reading, people! B-C 24/11/06


	5. Lovely Lovers

**Disclaimer**: I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note**: What?! A quick update?! Heheh yeah, I wrote this chapie right after I finished the previous one. Nice going, eh?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 5: Lovely Lovers**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura's POV

Here I was, staring at the cloudy sky of Tomoeda town. Rain was waiting patiently to pour, so I started to walk faster, even kinda running along the street. I passed the bakery store. Whoa, the smell's so great! What they bake there?

Curious, I opened the glass door. A small bell chimed, telling the shop owner that someone was coming in. The smell became more intoxicating as I wandered those wide selections of breads with my eyes. The shop owner was a lady and she laughed quietly when my stomach growled in hunger. My cheeks reddened because of this.

Then I took a red tray from its pile. I filled the tray with variety of breads. Croissant, Melon-pan, Danish, you name it. All that caught my attention at that time. As I went to pay, I ordered one tuna and egg sandwich. Bringing the store bag, I ate the sandwich as I continued walking.

Let's see…what else I wanna do? Oh right, I gotta check the newest CD. I turned left at the corner. And also the latest manga. After all, Syaoran will be back late. Abruptly I ceased. My mind played that event again. Eww, stop that girl! It's disgusting, yanno?! I mentally kicked myself. Forget it already!

A mail came, almost making my heart jumped out. I checked my phone. It was from Dad. What did he want this time?

"Dear, come home early. We'll dine out. Miss you." I read the message. Oh great, what a day. I looked up to the sky in anger. Thank you very much. I didn't want to reject it. Dad's not here all the time. He might get back to his work in Sapporo anytime. I then looked at the bag in my hands. Crap, I forgot that I won't stay at Syaoran's this night. I bought this for nothing.

I took my time thinking. Then, I changed my direction toward Syaoran's apartment. Oh well, being nice sometimes wouldn't hurt me that bad.

* * *

Normal POV

"Over here, Syaoran."

A girl with a long black hair waved her hand in eager. She smiled joyfully to the chestnut haired boy who enchanted her heart with his warm amber eyes. Every time Ayaka looked at her boyfriend, she became more and more in love with him.

"Hey," he tried to catch some breath. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's fine. Don't bother," she said. Unlike Sakura, Ayaka was a quite and nice girl. She loved to cook and did a great job with housework. She even volunteered in the local orphanage. She's every mother's dream of daughter-in-law.

"What happen, Syaoran?" she asked as they started walking.

"Nothing," he said, his arm cuddled her shoulders. "Can't I just meet my girlfriend when I miss her?"

"It's not that. Of course you can," she laughed. "So where are we heading now?"

"Anywhere you want. I just wanna see you," he picked her hand and clutched it in his own. He found himself so trapped in those pools of black ink. Her eyes were so dark, yet enchanting in every aspect. She was his only.

"I love you."

"I love you too," she blushed as he kissed her lips softly.

They went to a café after buying some books. Syaoran ordered her a hot chocolate and a cup of cappuccino for himself. It was already raining outside. People were all running, trying to find any dry area. The air conditioner inside the café made it worse.

"Freezing here," Ayaka said. She blew her hands with her warm breath.

"Yeah," damn, he didn't bring anything to comfort her. "Here. Gimme your hands." He held her hands and then kissed them. She laughed at his act. "Better now?"

"No," she rolled her eyeballs playfully. "But thanks for your effort, prince charming."

"Anytime, milady," he smiled.

Their orders came just in time. Both of them hurriedly chugged their drinks to heat up their bodies. Whew, at least saved from die freezing!

"So?" she licked her lips to clean the chocolate stain. "What happen to Sakura? Is she alright?" Last night before he searched Sakura, he had sent Ayaka a mail. That's why Ayaka knew about Sakura staying in his place yesterday.

"She's fine. Just usual problem with her family," Syaoran sighed. "I have no wonder why she acts so stubborn. If she doesn't like her current condition, she should've told her father. I think Mr. Kinomoto surely will understand. I still remember his friendly smile. He's that type of father that will give all for his loved ones. Surely not like mine." Syaoran laughed at his own joke. Ayaka just smiled caringly.

"Well I think that's why Sakura can't tell her father. When you love someone so much, you can't stand watching that person sad. I bet that her father loves his other family members as well as he loves Sakura. If Sakura said something bad about her step mother or step sister, her father will be sad. And I think she doesn't want that," Ayaka said. "She's so caring to others, isn't she?"

Li Syaoran watched her with amazement. How come Ayaka didn't realize she's even more caring than any other people? She understood Sakura more than him! Wow, talk about girl's feeling. "But she also hurts Sonomi and Tomoyo. They're kind people. They don't deserve that," Syaoran's rational thoughts came to conversation. "She really needs to find a way out. She's hurting everyone."

"And what's more, she hurts herself," Ayaka sighed. "You need to help her, Syaoran. She only has you as a friend. Help her until she finds her own happiness."

Syaoran patted her head lovingly. "I will, Ayaka," he murmured then kissed her. "Thanks for your concern. I think you'll make a good friend with Sakura. Maybe I'll introduce you to her someday."

"I will be happy when that time comes."

Syaoran was humming all the way back to his apartment. Night had fallen upon the earth. After the rain, the clear sky had come and the stars twinkling, filled up the majestic black canvas. He let the wind rustled his already messy hair. He smiled. Sights of Ayaka still fulfilled his mind when he closed his eyes. How beautiful she was.

He was about to put the key into the hole when a bag was on his way. It was left in front of his door. "What the-?" he was confused. He opened the bag and smelled a tasty scent. He found a box full of breads with a small note attached to the box. He read it.

"Dad's home. I'm not staying in your place tonight. I bought these breads by coincidence. Just take it. Sakura."

Li Syaoran raised one of his eyebrows. Oh yeah, she had said that last night. "Well whaddya know?" he chuckled. "I have my dinner." He laughed and brought the bag in.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Not your typical other girl, isn't she? I like Ayaka. She's so kind to others. Okay, wait for the next one, people! B-C 24/11/06


	6. Something Starts

**Disclaimer**: I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note**: Wahoo! Three straight chapters! I kinda like this ?

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 6: Something Starts**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Sakura."

Three days had passed since then. Syaoran found the girl he was looking for on her usual spot between the bushes in the school backyard. She was laying her back on the green grass, enjoying the warm radiance of the sun which shimmering all things on the earth. She was closing her eyes. Syaoran at once thought he had wakened her from her sleep, but then he saw Sakura opening her eyes

"Hey," she replied to him in a weak tone.

"You answered me," he said, half-amazed. "You really answered me. This is Kinomoto Sakura, right?" Syaoran placed both hands on her cheeks. "By God, you're so damn skinny! Did you eat this morning?"

Sakura clicked her tongue in annoyance then swept away Syaoran's hands. "Get lost, Li. I'm not in the mood to argue right now."

"Who wants to anyway?" Syaoran's voice rose. He shook her shoulders roughly, pulling her back away from the grass. "Did you eat any goddamn food recently?" Sakura was surprised and taken aback. Hell, she was really not in the mood to mess around! Especially with this fucking idiot right here!

"No, I didn't eat any fucking thing since yesterday and you just ruined my plan to buy lunch. I will consider die starving as my goal of life from now on. Thank you very much."

He could see her pale face. Since when exactly did she stop eating? Sakura, what other stupidities crossed in your mind! She was driving him nuts! He looked intently at her emerald eyes. How come there's no sign of hope there? No happiness, no joy. Sakura…

"Dammit, Sakura. Why won't you eat?" he hugged Sakura out of the blue. Her world went upside down. He was hugging her tenderly! This was the least thing she thought ever happened in her life! She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. Damn, she couldn't even breathe!

Why was he acting so strange? Her slowly melted brain tried to scream. Why was SHE acting so strange? She slept with him every night and he always woke up hugging her. Not that she's not aware of it! He once even kissed her on the cheek. That's the furthest attempt she ever allowed a guy to do to her!

Shockingly, she was aware of one thing. She let Li Syaoran took the privilege! Even Eriol never kissed her on the cheek! Well if he had, she would've died throbbing by now. Anyway, the fact was Syaoran impeded her space. And she hated it.

"I'll eat if the cook's not a slut," with that, she pushed him hard. Oh, so that's the reason, Syaoran thought. She didn't want to eat Sonomi's cooking.

"Dad's home, okay? I couldn't reject his calls for breakfast and dinner. And I had to eat all those shits for real. Heh, like the hell I would keep that slut's food inside my stomach!"

"You threw it all up, right?"

Sakura nodded. Syaoran kept silence but instead dragging her along with him. She fought, wanting to be freed from his tight grasp. Soon she found out it was such a failure.

"Work with me here, Sakura," he grumbled. "If you wish to die alone from hunger without anyone helping you out, then forget it! I will not let you handle this by yourself! You will eat and I swear to God I will make you!"

"I hate you," she murmured.

"Well guess what? I hate you too," she heard him mumbled back. "I hate you for making me worry about you all the time."

* * *

"Can you call Kinomoto Sakura for me? Please tell that her sister wants to meet her."

Tomoyo didn't forget to thank the person she asked for. She was going to tell Sakura that Fujitaka wanted to hold a small farewell party before he went back for work. She was very happy these days. Fujitaka made Sakura came down the stairs for straight four days. She silently hoped that Fujitaka never went to Sapporo ever again, but that was too impossible. She sighed deeply. She shouldn't be selfish, that's not nice.

"Hey! Someone here knows where's Kinomoto?"

He turned his head at the direction of the voice, as well as other students in the class. Except that, unlike the others who merely ignored the question, he approached the boy.

"Is there any problem?" he asked.

"Nope. But her sister wants to see her," the boy pointed outside with his thumb. Eriol followed his direction at this point. He didn't know she had a sister. It might be an important talk. Eriol decided to meet Sakura's sister. "Let me handle it," he said as he passed the boy.

Tomoyo prepared herself. She inhaled and tried to relax herself. Okay, calm down now, she talked to herself. Don't get too excited. Don't bother her, just say and leave. She repeated in her mind. Just tell the message and leave.

"Hello, you're Sakura-chan's sister right? I'm her friend. I'm terribly sorry that Sakura-chan is currently not in class, but—"

Her wavy hair followed her movement when she turned head to see who was greeting her. And by that time, Hiragizawa Eriol lost at words. You could call him lucky. You could call him blessed. Just called him everything you ever wanted. But one fact remained unchanged.

He saw the most beautiful girl alive before his own eyes.

* * *

"God created this restaurant for the sake of His low-budget creations."

Syaoran laughed hard at this joke. "Now what do you mean by that?" he let out a hoarse voice. Sakura grinned, holding a barbequed meat with her chopsticks. They were sitting in a low-price Yakiniku restaurant that you could simply find in any place in Japan. He had dragged her to this restaurant by force, yet she was quite glad he had done it.

"Nothing really," she's feeling better now as her stomach had filled. "Thanks for bringing me here. This isn't a bad place for my substitute eating place. I usually rely my life on the school's canteen with those yummy breads they have, but I think I'll eat here sometimes." She smiled to him.

He gulped. Okay, where was that loud sound coming from? It couldn't be his heart that sounded so fast and loud because Sakura would surely notice it already.

…

It wasn't the thumping of his heart, was it?!

"Syaoran? You okay?" she had that frown between her eyebrows. Li Syaoran abruptly brought back to the earth. He shook those thoughts away.

"Yeah. Fine. I'm-uh-okay," without thinking, he reached for a small speck on her face. "You got some sauce there—"

Really without thinking. If he did, he would've realized the sauce was beside her nether lip. He froze. She froze. Great, now his thumb was just a little more to the left from her lips. His eyes didn't change their direction. They caught and trapped her green ones.

One minute passed. Or was it two? Or was it an hour already? God, he messed up and so did she. Time flew but they didn't know. They just sat there dumbfounded. Like a pair of dolls got stuck to the chairs.

Then, bit by bit his thumb brushed her nether lip. Both hearts beat faster. The air surrounding them unexpectedly became heavy. He could feel her lips shaken, too afraid to close and too afraid to open more. His eyes traveled along his thumb's pace, smooth and slow. His intent gaze at her lips was making her wanted to gulp, but she held. She wanted to lick her lips, yet she held it also.

Her lips were so soft. So moist. So…enchanting. He brought his face closer. What would those lips tasted, he wondered…

"Riiiiiiinnnngggg"

The sound of her phone blew the mood apart. She looked like as if someone had wakened her up by force from a beautiful dream. She picked it up as fast as she could.

"Hello?"

"Dear, this night we will hold a small party so please be home before dinner. Tomorrow I will fly back to Sapporo, so I want you to promise me."

"Yes, Dad. I promise you," she sighed. "Bye." She hung up. She didn't see him on his face when she said goodbye to him. "Dad. He wants me to go home. Thanks for all these, I'll pay you back later. See you."

She kept walking without turning her head again. When she had left, Li Syaoran hit the table so hard it might break down.

"You stupid bastard!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep, they kissed…NOT! heheh Be patient, be very very patient… B-C 25/11/06


	7. Caring Confession

**Disclaime**r: I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note**: Inspiration, inspiration. Come flow to mama's head, baby!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 7: Caring Confession**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ayaka ran down the stairs to meet her boyfriend at the front gate. It was lunch break and no teacher guarding the exit of the all-girls school she attended. Ayaka just got this mail from him, saying that he wanted to see her right now. She left her lunch box with two friends eating together behind.

She saw him looking a bit different. Kinda weird, she assumed. He was still in his uniform. Did he skip school? Oh God, she pleaded from the bottom of her heart. What's wrong now?

"Syaoran, why are you—"

He cut her with a deep kiss on her lips. His both arms wrapped her body tightly. She suffocated! She moaned as a protest of his sudden movement. She would like it however, if only they were not in front of her school with everybody's eyes on them.

"Syaoran,what-! You-!" she said between kisses. "Stop it!"

"Please," his eyes showed his desperation as he murmured to her lips. "I love you, Ayaka. I love you."

She shut up. Having no chance since he already pulled her into a long and passionate kiss. The first time he ever kissed her this way. Out of their knowing, a person just closed back the curtain, not wanting to see anymore. His heart ached.

* * *

Sakura's POV

I leaned my forehead against the mirror. The mirror I saw everyday. It was my best friend. With it, I could let out all my anger, fear, and talked freely about my feelings. Like the one I did now.

This is ridiculous, I chuckled. Syaoran's nothing for me. Even not a friend. We're always fighting each other…well, it's me who starts every fight actually. But still, I won't say we're friends or enemies. We're just—I just—

Oh fuck it. What's wrong with me! I remembered his touch on my lips and I shuddered. This is crazy! One single touch and I can't forget it! One single touch!! I looked at my reflection. There was this painful beats when his face came into my memory. I closed my eyes as I tried to suppress the feelings inside.

"God, what's wrong with me…"

A knock on the door made me aware.

"Sakura, can I come, dear?"

"Uh, sure," I answered, swiftly wiped my face. "Come in, Dad."

Dad took a step in my room. I waited, not moving from my spot before the mirror. I watched his reflection became bigger on the mirror as he approached me from behind.

"Honey, are you okay?" he said, giving me a gentle stroke on the head. "Is everything fine?"

"I'm okay, Dad. You don't have to worry like that," I said then turned around. "So, what happen? You come here to tell me something right?" I saw him nodded although his uneasiness was still obvious.

"Yes. Dinner's served and Sonomi wants us downstairs to start the party," he cleared his throat. "Listen, Dear. I know that I'm a bad parent. I leave my kids away for work. I missed your birthday twice, Christmas, new years…I missed a lot. But there's nothing I can do about it. I need your understanding, Sakura. All I did is for you, honey. And Sonomi and Tomoyo also." He smiled his warm smile to me.

"Dad, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, Dear?"

"Do you love Mom?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why did you marry Sonomi?"

"Sakura?" he looked at me, confused. "You don't like her?"

"No," I quickly replied. "I just—I just wanna know why. That doesn't mean I don't like her, Dad. She's—" I tried to find any suitable word. "—okay. I only want to know why you marry her if you still love Mom."

Dad sighed. He took my hands and smiled. "Honey, love is a magic. Once it's inside you, it will be there for a very long time. Your Mom may have gone to Heaven, but her memories and kindness still live in everyone's mind. For me, those feelings are treasured within my heart, sealed with my love for her. It made her eternal in my heart. As well as my memories and love for your brother. They always live here," he touched his chest.

"Right in here. Until eternity. When I heard about the car accident, my heart broke. And believe me, I once thought that I couldn't live without her and even thought about accompanying her up there. But then, I saw my daughter's beautiful eyes and I knew I couldn't leave her. She needs me as well I need her in my life. It was you who survived me from committing suicide, my love. I thank you for that."

He wiped my tears away. These tears were so innocent. I cried from the bottom of my heart. I might look ugly as my nose went red and all. But I didn't give a damn care. This is, I thought. The only person that I can give all my love to.

"But Sakura, I can't handle all things by myself anymore as you getting older. You are a girl. You will need a mother more than you need me. To teach you how to act in front of boys, to take you out for shopping things I don't understand, those mother-daughter activities, you know. Sonomi is your mother's cousin and she also loves your mother very much. She even didn't let me marry your mother because she assumed I was trying to steal her precious one. She was always there for me when I was in grief of your mother and brother's sudden leave. I love her too, Sakura. And Tomoyo is a nice girl. I love you all."

At last, he hugged me. "Honey, love comes in interesting way. You may not know it but suddenly it's already in your heart. I marry her cos I love her as well as I love you. Always remember that, Sakura." His lips touched my forehead. Then he walked out of the room.

I stood still. I had nothing to say.

* * *

Normal POV

"I'm sorry for what I did."

She smiled. "There's nothing to be forgiven, Li Syaoran. Raise your head," Ayaka jokingly said. They were in front of her house. Apparently, he had kidnapped her. They had gone to the park where Ayaka had just sat beside him on the swing. She hadn't asked anything. She had just accompanied him in silent. When he had realized the time, it had already been evening. They had taken a walk around town after that until the night came.

"No," he said with dignity of a man. "I've done something rude and I will keep apologizing until you forgive me."

"Okay. I forgive you," she sighed. His head then rose up. His lips smiled, but not his eyes. There was still sadness in there. "Thank you," he breathed. He gave her a short friendly hug and went aloof from her.

He could spot the old two levels building of his apartment just a couple of steps away. He would go for a nice relaxing bath then ordered some pizza after that. He was thinking about watching TV and eating pizza…yeah, that would be very good. Hope it would settle up his brain as if nothing ever happened. He took a step on the staircase. And another one, another one, until he reached the second floor.

"Hey, Syaoran."

At that point, he knew it was going to be along night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Oh!!! Cliffhanger!! Is it? Well, never mind me then. B-C 26/11/06


	8. Everyone's Encounters

**Disclaimer**: I never own any of the characters of CCS and all of the aspects in it.

**Author's Note**: can you guess how this story will end up? Hope not, cos I wanna give surprise to my readers. But then again, I haven't prepared any yet. Oh well, maybe you guys already know the flow.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Chapter 8: Everyone's Encounters**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey, Syaoran."

He gulped in fear. Now the source of his despair was sitting in front of his door, waiting for him. Waiting to ruin his grip of consciousness and making him acted out of his composed mind. He tried to ignore her. Syaoran went in without looking at her face.

"Look," she exhaled. "Whatever happened this day, forget it. Nothing happened, Syaoran. It was just a fucking mistake and obviously not breaking our relationships. Do you feel me?" He was turning his back at her. She approached him. "Syaoran…" her hand touched his shoulder.

In a swift turn, he grabbed her hand and brought it to his own lips. He kissed her palm tenderly. Something strange was building inside her body as well, traveling its way up from the center of her. Syaoran put her hand on his cheek. "Yeah, I do feel you," he whispered in husky voice. His eyes caressed every inch of her stunned face. Both their hearts palpitated as breathings became more and more difficult for them.

His face, Oh God, his face was nearing her. He moved slowly to her. She closed her eyes. Afraid to see, yet also too excited to receive any further action with open eyes. And she waited a very long waiting.

Next thing she knew, he kissed her. Softly on her cheek. "I wish you happiness," murmured him before leaving her alone to take a bath.

* * *

Like the last night she had stayed in his place, he found her using his laptop while he walked out of the bathroom. She seemed very serious. He guessed she was searching for that poem thing again.

She didn't recognize his stare at. She looked well in any clothes she wore. She let her auburn hair loose as her hands dancing on the keyboard. In her white tank-top and short caramel cargo pants, she looked awesome. Sexy. He hit his forehead. Cut it out already!

"Wanna pizza?"

"Nope," she typed something on a page. "I'm still full." She smiled purely at Syaoran. "Thanks for asking though."

"Oh, okay. No prob," he uttered, more to himself in fact. "Right. I think I'll order a small one, just for me. Err, yup." He was searching for the pizzeria's number when Sakura yelled.

"Ah, dammit! Where the fuck is that thing?! Argh!!" a loud bang heard as she hit the tatami floor. Syaoran almost dropped all the papers he lifted. "Damn, you scared me! What's wrong with you, Sakura?" he shouted back. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Oops, sorry," Sakura guiltily grinned. It was kinda rare seeing him go mad like that. "I was a bit frustrated. I mean, I have looked for it nearly one month and no outcome at all. It's driving me insane, Syaoran. I'm sorry."

"What is so great about this poem anyway?"

"Nothing really," she replied.

"Then why are you making a big deal of it?" Syaoran put back the papers. He rolled his eyeballs. "It seems so important for you to find the poem."

Sakura turned off Syaoran's laptop. She put it neatly on the table then sat properly facing him. They were separated by the table.

"Because it touched my heart when I first read it. It was five days after the accident happened and I intentionally went surfing the internet. Then I found it, posted on an unfamiliar board. Stupid enough, I didn't save it, so I forget the words. That's why I'm searching it again."

"But why now? Why not three months, six or even a year ago?"

"I dunno. I just want to read it recently. Don't ask me something I can't understand myself," she clicked her tongue. "But, you know? I do remember one line from the poem."

"Yeah?" Syaoran frowned. Looked like he was getting interested too. "What's that?"

"Touch the mirror."

"Uh-huh. And?"

"That's the line I remember."

"What? 'Touch the mirror'? That's it?" he chuckled. "Well, that line isn't enough to move my heart a bit, Sakura. For sure." Sakura pouted. "Shut the hell up!" she said. "That's why I'm searching for it. If you have known all the words, you might get touchy too."

"Then you gotta work faster if you want to touch my heart," he smirked.

"Idiot," she didn't know the reason, but oddly he made her laugh. The intensity before had melted. Now that they were feeling comfortable, Syaoran inquired her half-jokingly. "Okay, Kinomoto. You better prepare for something worse. I won't let you sleep tonight," he gave her an evil grin.

"Excuse me?" Had this bastard gone out of his stupid mind?

"Prepare for a long and hard night, baby. Cos I'm gonna—" His voice sounded creepy. "—teach you Math this entire fucking night!"

"Say what?!" Sakura shouted in shock. Her face looked disgusted. Deep inside, she breathed a sigh of relief it was not about the thing she had thought it was. She wouldn't let it happen. Ever.

* * *

"Hello. Kinomoto's residence here."

Tomoyo picked up the ringing phone with her cheerful tone. The party had gone very well. Sonomi's cake was as tasty as her other food. Although Sakura had left the party not long after it's started, Tomoyo was still glad she had shown her face in the party. With things running smoothly like this, Sakura would finally accept her and her mother in no time. This was crucial for her future also.

"Err, hello," was it a boy? "Can I speak with Kino—I mean, Tomoyo, please?"

"You're speaking with her. Do I know you?"

He chuckled. "Well, I guess you do. It's me, Hiragizawa Eriol. Sakura's friend. Remember?"

"Oh, Hiragizawa-san! Yes, of course I do!" her doubt was all gone at a second. "How're you doing? Do you want to speak with Sakura?"

"Fine, thanks. And no, I don't think I want to bother her right now."

"I see," Tomoyo nodded without realizing it. "And you call for…?"

"You."

"Me?"

"B-By you, I mean I want to chat!" it was kinda interesting to see him losing his balanced speech. If only Tomoyo knew how he usually acted everyday, she might have laughed at his reaction. "Chat, yeah. A friendly chat that you usually do with your friends and all. You know…"

"Okay…" admit it, she was confused. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"You don't mind? Honestly don't?"

"I don't mind, Hiragizawa-san," she said assuring him. "Now let's start talking, shall we? What is it?"

"How about, for starter, call me Eriol instead?"

She laughed. For him, it was like a melody flowing to his ears. Wow, he could see Heaven by now!

"Very well," she sweetly said. "Eriol."

* * *

'U've no idea how it feels.'

Ayaka was chatting with her messenger friend. Minorucchi was her long best friend. They had met each other on the web since Ayaka was still in Junior High. They spent many nights talking to each other through the messenger. Yet, they hadn't met even once in the real world.

'Trust me. I do.'

'It's d 1st time he ever kiss me so passionately.'

'Sorry 2 ask, but since when did u start datin' him?'

'I told u. 2 months by now.'

'2 months n it's d 1st time? Dun tell me u're not smellin sumthin fishy.'

'Whaddya mean?'

'Gee, Aya-ch4n! It's obvious! He doesn't love u!'

'K, I ain't listenin 2 u now…'

'4 ex, I kissed my girl dat way at day 1 or 2, not 2 months! U better think all over again.'

'…'

'I'm not poisoning u, k? Just dun want u 2 be sad later.'

'Thx. Night, pal."

'C u 2morrow.'

Then she shut down her computer. With thoughts full of her friend's comments, she jumped on her fluffy bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Minorucchi -heheh- Any of you guys know where it comes? B-C 27/11/06


End file.
